1. Field
Example embodiments relate to devices for restraining a vehicle, for example, a truck. The devices, for example, may attach to a fifth wheel that may be attached to the vehicle or which is part of the vehicle. The devices may be used, for example, to restrain a vehicle as the vehicle is undergoing a test. Example embodiments also relate to a method of testing a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view of a “fifth wheel” 10, a coupling structure commonly found on trucks. FIG. 2 is a view of kingpin 80, another coupling structure commonly found on trailers. The fifth wheel 10 serves as coupling structure to allow a trailer to attach to the truck via the kingpin 80. As shown in FIG. 1, the fifth wheel 10 includes a collar shaped member 40 which encloses a pair of jaws 20 and 30 coupled together by a pin 35. The kingpin 80 generally comprises an upper plate 82, a neck 84, and a lower flange 86. Typically, the jaws 20 and 30 of the fifth wheel 10 are configured to separate as a kingpin 80 from a trailer is inserted therein. For example, in the conventional art, the neck 84 of the kingpin 80 is moved between the jaws 20 and 30 of the fifth wheel 10 to separate the jaws 20 and 30. After the kingpin 80 is inserted into the jaws 20 and 30, the jaws 20 and 30 close capturing the kingpin 80.
FIGS. 3A-3C illustrate operations associated with coupling a trailer 75 to a truck 50. As shown in FIG. 3A the truck 50 is generally aligned with the trailer 75 and is moved towards the trailer 75 as shown in FIG. 3B. Generally speaking, the truck 50 is moved so that the fifth wheel 10 of the truck 50 is in alignment with a kingpin 80 on the trailer 75. The truck 50 continues to move backwards until the kingpin 80 is captured by the fifth wheel 20 of the truck 50 as shown in FIG. 2C. At this point the truck 50 and trailer 75 are coupled together so that if the truck were to move forward (or backward) the trailer 75 would move with the truck 50.
FIG. 4 is a view of the truck 50 on a dynamometer 10,000 (hereinafter dyno 10,000). A dyno 10,000 is a device for measuring torque and/or power. In the conventional art the truck's wheels contact a plurality of rollers 110 associated with the dyno 10,000 and turn the dyno's rollers 110 as the wheels 50 of the truck are rotated (under the influence of the truck's engine).
In the conventional art the truck 50 is held in place by a series of straps and/or chains 90. The straps and/or chains 90 ensure the truck 50 is held in place to prevent the truck 50 from moving off the rollers 110 while the truck's wheels are rotating at a relatively high rate.